Daisuki Desu
by lovehinalover
Summary: Finding Negi and Asuna in a passionate embrace leavs Nodoka heart broken. But when she turns to Yue for comfort will something be discovered that was there all along? YuexNodoka OneShot


A/N: Gawrsh, don't expect too much fluff from me, I prefer tragedy too much. But, my first completed Negima fic. Hope you like it!

**Daisuki Desu**

Yue gasped and dropped her book onto the bed as the weight of the slightly larger girl fell upon her. The moment was a bit awkward considering her feelings and bare bones understanding of the current situation, but she did her best to console the sobbing girl in her arms. Her blue eyes slipped shut as she gently patted her friend on the back and allowed her to release the anguish through tears and strangled cries. All she'd been able to gather when Nodoka had rushed through the door was something about seeing _'Negi-sensei', 'kissing' and 'together with her.' _It didn't matter too much who _'her' _was, though any genius could guess it was probably Asuna. Despite Nodoka's feelings for Negi, their 10 year old teacher, it seemed almost inevitable that he would choose the pretty red-headed girl Asuna in the end.

After a few minutes the short,violet-haired girl calmed down enough to speak, her tear-stained face glanced up at Yue and her mouth trembled slightly before she managed to say, "I- I saw Negi-sensei and Asuna-san... kissing! He was kissing her Yue! They didn't even know I was there!" Her hands came up to cover her face as she broke down once again.

Yue reached out and patted the girl on the shoulder, "Nodoka, I'm sure neither of them meant for you to find out like this... they're both good people and I don't think either would want to hurt you like this." She wasn't about to lie to her and say it was a misunderstanding or something stupid like that. It was better to be up front and just help Nodoka move on, her feelings were strong, and although Yue found herself angry, and a little hurt, at Negi choosing Asuna the situation couldn't be remedied by any simple means. After all, she herself had fallen for him too, but at the moment it was better to focus on Nodoka and sort her own troubled feelings out once alone.

Nodoka wiped her eyes with the back on her hands, sniffling as she did so, "I know... I know they didn't mean it... but I still... I mean I- I really did love Negi-sensei and- and... it really _hurts_." She choked out before breaking once more into sobs. Yue frowned, she hated having to see Nodoka so torn over this, _'Maybe we should find Paru, she is the 'love expert' afterall. At least, she'd be able to give better advice than me in this particular situation... philosophy covers love, but first hand experience is something entirely different.'_ She found herself increasingly disappointed that she couldn't better help the girl who she considered her best friend in the world.

Yue was still mid-thought when she felt a hand lightly grasp her own, "Yue, I wasn't wrong for falling in love with Negi-sensei was I?" Nodoka had calmed herself down, her eyes were still wet with the glimmer of tears but she could speak without interruption. "Maybe... maybe everyone would have been better off... if I just hadn't said anything at all. Maybe if I'd just bottled this all up, I wouldn't feel all this pain."

Yue winced only slightly and looked away, she'd already tried that herself. So she wouldn't hurt Nodoka, and in hopes that the emotions would simply vanish with time, she'd pushed the feelings away. However, with time to now think about it, she felt some of the same pain rising within herself. "No... you weren't wrong and shouldn't ever deny your emotions. Even if you had bottled it up, you still would have felt hurt... maybe you would have felt worse, knowing that you never even tried. There is no shame is failing just so long as you try. You chose right Nodoka." Yue stated, offering a smile though the gesture was difficult.

"Ah... Thank you Yue." Nodoka's face brightened as she warmly embraced her friend.

* * *

"So, Negi-sensei and Asuna-san are really an item then." Haruna commented with a sigh as she walked along side Yue and Nodoka towards the 3-A classroom. "I'm really sorry Nodoka, I guess I should have pushed you harder."

"Au, Paru I'm not upset, really." Nodoka assured as they entered the classroom and felt the collective gaze of their classmates shift in that direction. It was apparent from the varying expressions in the classroom that their little trio hadn't been the only ones to hear about the student-teacher relationship that had been initiated by their classmate. No sooner had they taken two steps when a figure loomed before them, the blonde girl had her hands placed firmly on her hips and a look of suppressed anger behind the bulging vein on her forehead. "You three! Have you seen Asuna-san yet this morning! Tell me where she is!"

"Iinchyou, please call down. We haven't seen Asuna-san yet this morning." Haruna explained, stepping calmly forward to appease the enraged class representative. A hint of amusement played on her face at the other girl's anger.

Ayaka put a hand to her forehead as she calmed a bit, "I apologize..." Her face took a wistful look, green eyes shimmering lightly as she thought of her beloved Negi-sensei, but a boiling anger stirred again when she thought of that violent monkey Asuna and the course of recent events. "When she gets here... I'm going to murder her! For violating Negi-sensei, this is something I cannot forgive!" She stormed back towards her desk once again, prepared to attack as soon as Asuna stepped through the door.

Yue sighed, "She's never going to change... let's just hope she can be stopped."

Haruna laughed and nodded, "I get the feeling she is serious about the killing. I wonder how everyone found out so quickly though." However the answer was standing only a few feet before her, the 'Paparazzi' Asakura Kazumi. "Asakura-san how did you find out about Negi-sensei and Asuna-san?"

Kazumi turned about with a sly smile, "Just my luck, I saw Nodoka running down the hallway in tears... all I had to walk down the hallway and there they were, left the door open and everything." She held her hand up and flashed a few snapshots ofa kissing Negi and Asuna. It was then the girl realized jus who she was showing the pictures too. "Ah, sorry-sorry Hon'ya-chan I didn't mean to bring anything up." She appologised, knowing the girl's habit for dramatic reactions.

"It's alright Kazumi-san... I've dealt with it." Nodoka reassured with a smile, her cheeks flushing slightly.

The crafty reporter nodded, "We'll Asuna-san wasn't pleased at my interruption, she tried to destroy the pictures... but I could never allow that." Kazumi winked and flashed a victory sign. "It's my duty to let the class know about this scoop."

It was then the classroom door slid open, an out of breath Asuna blinked as she realized everyone's attention had moved onto her. There was an angry cry and she turned to see Ayaka being restrained by Chizuru and Kaede. The red-head ignored the class representative and crossed to room to stop before Nodoka, her two-toned eyes flitted towards the floor to avoid contact. "Ah... Honya-chan I'm really sorry." She scratched the back of her head, "Kazaumi-san explained the situation. It isn't something I've been keeping a secret for a long time, but I still didn't want you to find out that way... Really I am sorry-"

"It's alright Asuna-san, I know you're not someone who would hurt others like that. Really I'm okay with it." Nodoka smiled from behind her long bangs.

The relief on Asuna's face was apparent, "I'm glad." Though she still secretly felt that the whole truth between the both of them hadn't been told.

"Well, now that that's settled..." Kazumi rested her elbow on Asuna's shoulder and clicked her tape recorder on, "How far have you gotten with Negi-sensei? Was he any good?" She asked with a mischievous grin, as the entire class erupted into an excited uproar.

Asuna face-faulted, "You idiot!"

* * *

"You took that really well... I almost expected some bloodshed for a while." Haruna laughed, slapping Nodoka on the back, "I'm still disappointed that you are giving up though." Nodoka simply nodded in solemn response. There was an uneasy and dual silence until they stopped before the door to their dorm room. "Well, I've got a deadline to meet tomorrow so I better get working on that now. But, hey listen, about Negi-sensei, I'm sure it really was nothing personal... just don't go off crying alone about it or anything. Okay?"

Nodoka blinked momentarily, she hadn't heard Haruna be so rational about anything in a long time. "Thank you, Paru."

"It's just a bit of advice, see ya!" Haruna winked and disappeared into their dorm. Nodoka stood for a moment, smiling softly at the closed entryway before heading off for Library Island.

Nodoka walked briskly into the main area of the library, the section where the students browsed through and checked out various books. It was pretty busy during this time of the day. She grabbed a stack of books that needed to be returned, Nodoka was intelligent but the one thing she still understood best was books. Books were an escape from all life's troubles. She stopped and began to replace the books in their proper places, smiling as her mind was momentarily alleviated from her anxiety.

'Eh... What's that noise...?' Nodoka looked about, 'There it is again... is that... someone crying?' She set the stack of books aside and peeked from the aisle, glancing cautiously about though she didn't see anyone. She peered over into the neighboring row, "Ah! Yue?"

The blue haired girl looked up in bewilderment, quickly pawing the tears from her violet eyes, "N-Nodoka, I just, I was looking for a book and some dust got in my eyes." She knew it was a lame excuse, but she honestly hadn't expected anyone to be around, not that she had planned on breaking down in the library in the first place. Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment, "I... was looking for this!" She pulled a book from the shelf.

"Don't lie." Yue looked to Nodoka quickly, her friend stared at the ground so her long bangs shrouded her face. "Please Yue... be honest with me. Why were you crying?"

"I-I..." She fumbled, surprised at Nodoka's forwardness, she tried to produce another excuse but her mind drew a blank. _'Is this is? Is this where it ends? My secrecy, was a just kidding myself this whole time... Nodoka... I just don't want you to be hurt.' "_Nodoka I-"

"Is it... because you're in love with Negi-sensei as well."

Yue's eyes grew wide, "N-no it-"

Nodoka looked up teary eyed, "Don't go off and cry about it alone... That's why you've been practicing magic, right? Yue why do you have to lie to me? Aren't we friends? I don't understand... if this was the situation you could have come to me I-"

"That's not it!" Yue cried out, surprising Nodoka from her emotional thread. Calming herself slightly she continued, "It's true... I did like Negi-sensei... I fell in love even though you deserved him more. Without even realizing it I was trying to sabotage you! You call me a friend but I was willing to hurt you even if I never meant it. Really all I wanted was for you to be happy." Yue shook her head, "Maybe... It was wrong to hide it from you, but when I took the time and really thought about it... Nodoka, you're the one I really love!"

Nodoka stumbled back against the massive bookshelf as Yue pressed against her and leaned up for a soft kiss. When she stepped back she blushed, "Ah... I never realized how badly I wanted to do that." Noticing that she'd said it aloud her blush grew even more furious.

"So... all this time... it was for me?" Nodoka asked in bewilderment, it honestly had not been what she had expected though she could not deny that the emotion was reciprocated. For a while she'd considered it, though her feelings for Negi had clouded any lingering love for her friend.

"Nodoka, you've always been one of the kindest people I know... there isn't anyone else I would want to be with." Yue explained with a gentle, sincere, smile. "Ah!" She blinked as Nodoka grasped her face in her hands and kissed her back.

She smiled shyly, "Thank you, Yue." Taking Yue's hand she motioned towards the next aisle of books, "I'm sure those books can wait."

"What ever you say, after all you're Hon'ya-chan."

**End**


End file.
